Serenade
by micar
Summary: Tsuna is thinking on what to do this Valentines. Reborn gives him some sort of advice but will he succeed? Two shot Valentine fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenade**

Summary:

Tsuna is thinking on what to do this Valentines. Reborn gives him some sort of advice but will he succeed? Two shot Valentine fic.

disclaimer: i... we do not own KHR.

* * *

_KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The classes ended and a great number of students rushed out of their classrooms. It was one day before Valentines and Namimori chuu is buzzing with excitement this coming Valentines. Girls are busy chatting with one another about chocolates to bake while the boys are also busying themselves with plans for the other day, presumably trying to buy gifts to present to their crushes. One of them, a certain brunette was also busy daydreaming about his crush, ignoring the bickering of his two friends who were walking close to him. He only snaps out of it when his very own crush comes into view and flashed him a bright smile.

"Tsuna-kun, do you have plans for this Valentine?" his crush, the one and only Sasagawa Kyoko, asked.

"U-Uh.. N-Nothing really. Why?" the brunette stammered, and flushed a little.

_C-Could it be I might receive a chocolate tomorrow? And from Kyoko-chan nonetheless? _He thought excitedly.

"Nothing really." The orange haired girl answered. Tsuna's hopes fell down but somehow his intuition was telling him otherwise. But being Dame-Tsuna, his hopes were already crushed hopelessly and blatantly ignored his intuition.

"Kyoko, let's go." Her friend, Hana called. After waving the poor boy goodbye, he watched the girl go. When the girl was out of sight, he heaved out a long heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You seem disappointed." Yamamoto asked.

"Teme, baseball-freak! That was supposed to be my line! Are you okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

The brunette slowly shook his head. The tall raven haired teen patted him on the back, smiling his usual smile.

"Come on, Tsuna. You can tell us what's bothering you. We're friends aren't we? You can tell us anything." he coaxed.

"I hate to agree with the baseball-freak but he's right, Juudaime. Tell me what is bothering you and I will blow them away!" the silver haired teen said, taking out dynamites from his who-knows-where.

The brunette sweatdropped before sighing again. "Nothing biggie really." He answered. The baseball star frowned a little before beaming a smile as he remembered something.

"Ah, let me guess. You're stressed about Valentines aren't you?" he grinned.

_Homerun, Yamamoto…_ Tsuna thought gloomily.

"Is that so, Juudaime?" his self proclaimed right hand man asked. The brunette sighed again as he scratched his head.

"E-eh? No, not really. Let's just go home today ne? The longer we stay would lead us to get to be bitten to death by Hibari-san anyway…" he murmured the last part though the two clearly heard it.

Once out of the school grounds, the brunette sighed yet again.

"Come on, Tsuna. Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You've been sighing nonstop since we were walking." Yamamoto asked worriedly. The brunette gave him a reassuring smile before they stopped to where they would part ways.

_It would be pathetic to say that I was disappointed that I probably, no definitely, won't receive chocolates tomorrow. Wherein this two would probably be bombarded with a lot of chocolates… _He sighed again as he thought of this.

"Juudaime, are you really sure you're not sick? No one's bothering you or something?"

The brunette let out a reassuring laugh and smiled at the silverette. "Nothing—no one is bothering me, Gokudera-kun. Rest assured, I'll call you first if anything happens." He answered.

Hearing that his beloved boss would call him first out of all people, he beamed before reluctantly shaking his head. "Juudaime should call Reborn-san first if anything happens, but please promise me that you'll call me second!" he said.

The brunette was shocked at the display of maturity his friend showed. He smiled at him. "I promise, Gokudera-kun."

-line-

The brunette buried his face in his fellow as he sulked. It was like this every year and he doesn't really receive chocolates from anyone. But since he became friends with Kyoko (which was the happiest moment in his 14 years of life if you would have asked him) he thought things would change a bit. Maybe receiving something as friends would have been great but with nothing? He sighed again for the hundredth time for the day.

"You're really pathetic aren't you, Dame-Tsuna?" his tutor said, sipping his espresso calmly as he sat on the brunette's table.

"Leave me alone, Reborn." He answered which earned him a flying hammer on his head. "Ow! What was that for, Reborn?!"

"You're 100 years too early to be talking back to your tutor, Dame-Tsuna. And you should be thankful that I will even give you tips." The baby said.

"Huh? Tips?" Tsuna asked, befuddled by the change of events. Reborn giving him some tips? That's new.

"Hmp. I just happen to be generous once in a while, Dame-Tsuna. So take it while it lasts." The infant said, reading his mind. The brunette sighed again

"Okay, fine. Might as well take it." He murmured. He sat down in front of the infant. "So?"

"I remember telling you that a good Mafia boss should treat ladies right, I believe." The infant started.

"Yes, I do remember." The brunette recalled, "What about it?"

"Meaning, if you were to treat ladies right, what would be the first step?"

"Uhm… greet them?"

_Bang!_

Just inches away from the brunette's head was a bullet lodged into the wall. The brunette looked shakily at the place where the bullet was before looking at the infant again.

"Try again. What is the correct mind set for treating ladies right?" the hitman asked again.

"Mindset? Just treat them right, isn't that it?" thr brunette answered. The gun clicked before it was pointed on the student's head.

"Wrong. Weren't you listening to my lectures on being a good mafia boss, Dame-Tsuna?" the infant's finger fingered the trigger, staring dangerously at the brunette. "It should be on the book I asked you to read every morning. It's not you whom they will please; you should be the one to please them. And in return, this will earn their favor and respect. This is essential especially when making alliances."

"EH?!" the brunette shrieked.

"Exactly what I said. Now, do you have any idea on how to please a lady?"

"No way! I don't-"

_Bang!_

"Just think of something, Dame-Tsuna." The infant said, blowing the smoke from the gun.

The brunette gulped and complied. He thought silently. Never in his life did he ever think of pleasing a girl. Clearly, given that he has been a loser all his life and no one wanted to befriend him before his current friends and Kyoko included, he has no idea on pleasing a girl. But thinking on what he observed from Yamamoto and Gokudera, he could only come to one conclusion.

"Be myself?" he answered. A smirk made its way into the infant's mouth.

"What makes you say that, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna noticed the _Dame_ dropped but chose to answer instead than questioning it, "We'll, Yamamoto and Gokudera are their being their usual selves but they are still liked. Though I believe it was mostly because of appearances but I don't believe all of them are like that. I believe some of them also like them for who they are." He answered truthfully.

A satisfied smile made its way into the infant's mouth. "Correct. You're growing to notice a lot of things, Tsuna." A blush crept to the brunette's cheeks from the compliment. "But… as I said, how do you in return please them?"

The brunette contemplated for a moment. "Hmm… chocolates and flowers with cards?"

"Nice one but ladies like creative ones. Those are old fashioned ones. What else do you got in mind?" his tutor asked. He thought for a moment before giving up and raking his hair in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know, Reborn? I never thought of these things before and I'm No good when it comes to these things!"

This earned him a mallet in the head this time. "Yare, if you fail at this section, how will you become a good Mafia boss?" the hitman said.

"I never even planned to be in the mafia in the first place! Much less becoming a boss!" the brunette protested.

"Just come up with something. Even singing can do." The hitman said, picking up his unfinished espresso.

"Singing? hmm…" the brunette frowned. _Why does that sound familiar somehow?, _he thought. He racked his memories for certain events, conversations, decorations, flowers, cards…

_Ting!_

"Serenades?"

"Hmm." The hitman mused for a moment, sipping his espresso draining one fourth of it, "Might be acceptable. That itself is older fashioned but no one does that much this days… Will you be doing it by yourself or hire someone?" the hitman said and continued to sip his espresso, half-draining most of it.

"Umm, I don't really sing…but will I be able to hire anyway?" the brunette mused. The infant set the now empty cup into the saucer and set it aside.

"There was supposed to be a really popular group in the high school division who can serenade for you. It's cheap and I'm sure you can afford it." He said, hiding his eyes in his fedora, an evil smirk forming.

"How much is it?" the brunette asked.

"10,000 yen. It's full package anyway. It has roses and cards included."

"EHHHHH! No way! I won't be able to afford that!" the boy shrieked. A gun dangerously pointed at his head. He cowered under the glare of the infant as he sweat of bullets ran down his body.

"I'll let you borrow money but with high interest of course. Don't worry, it's not money. Just make sure to ace your following tests next week and your debt will be solved. Is it a deal?" he said.

"HIE! Okay, okay! Just point that gun away from me!" he shrieked. The infant let out a satisfied smirk and turned Leon into its original form. He shoved the cash into the brunette's hand.

"Now go. I'm sure that place will be full of people who will be reserving especially at this hour." He said, kicking the brunette out of the room. The brunette stumbled and hit the door.

"Ite! You didn't have to kick me!" he groaned as he rubbed his nose.

As the boy went out of the house, he couldn't help but think that somehow his sadistic tutor planned all of it.

_How did he about it anyway? Must be his sources but… HIE! Now, he's going to torture me this weekend! _he shivered as he thought of it. He's so gonna get it if he fails. _Well, let's just hope this will be a success…_

* * *

When Tsuna arrived in front of the high school division, it was packed just like Reborn said. Even the worse, he got pushed before he could even enter willingly and got squashed in the crowd as a result.

"Ite! Excuse me-Itai! Excuse me please! Ouch!" After a long time of being elbowed, kicked, punched and other many hurtful experiences in many places on his body, he finally reached the reservation list.

"A-Ano…" the lady looked at her with pity before giving him the pen and the paper. The brunette accepted happily and scribbled his name.

"Sir, you are the tenth to reserve today. Congratulations, Juudaime!" the lady said. The brunette stared at her dumbfounded. The lady handed him a card, "Sir, please write your message for the girl you want to serenade in this card. It is a special card only given to the 1st and 10th registrator today. You are really very lucky, sir!"

_Why do I get the feeling that Reborn planned this as well?, _the brunette shivered as he thought of it but netherless wrote his message on the card. It was a simple message really. It contained a simple Valentine greeting and a thanks for all the things she had done for him. And of course, being the shy boy he is, he wrote 'T.S.' on as his alias. He gave the card back to the girl.

He looked around curiously for the famous prefect who hated crowding. Despite the great crowd that gathered here, there was no sign of the prefect. He sighed in relief and turned to the girl again who had finalized his other registration forms and held out another form.

"Please write the address and name of the girl here please." She said.

The brunette listed down the address. "Namimori Chuu, Name: Kyo-"

"Everyone! The Disciplinary Committee is here!"

"Wha-" the brunette could only stare in shock as a familiar set of tonfas came into view along with the owner, the one and only Hibari Kyoya, standing in the middle of the crowd with the other prefects behind him.

"Herbivores, who gave you permission to crowd in my territory?" Steel grey eyes glinted with annoyance as he stared at the crowd who immediately ran away lest for some. Sigh, they were only the determined ones to give their love ones a serenade but their luck is a little bad today…

"W-We were lining up for a hired serenade, Hibari-san." A student said. The prefect glared at him. The student whimpered and immediately pointed a finger at the poor Sawada Tsunayoshi. "H-He is the one taking too much time! That's why the line is long!" he stammered.

Tsuna could only stare in shock as he saw the steel gray eyes glaring at him. Steel gray eyes met brown ones…staring into each other. They locked into a long staring match.

1 second….

.

.

.

10 seconds….

.

.

.

.

30 seconds…

.

.

.

.

.

1 minute…

.

.

.

"Hn. Either way, you're all going to be bitten to death." The prefect prepared into a battle stance and took out the poor students who were closest to him.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE!" the poor brunette shrieked and immediately scribbled the name into the form before shoving it into the girl along with the payment and ran away, leaving the chaos behind him.

_Mou! I'm sure Reborn planned this again!, _he thought miserably as he ran for his life with the prefect rampaging behind him.

* * *

The following day…

Namimori Chuu was buzzing with the air of love and Valentines. Couples were everywhere and as usual, Yamamoto and Gokudera were bombarded with chocolates from girls so they could not go to a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi who was sulking on his desk. He glanced outside the window, waiting if the hired group will come or not.

_Please please come! Don't tell me all that was for naught!, _he thought desperately. Well, who could blame him when a certain prefect bitten him to death yesterday and a certain sadistic tutor had tutored-scratch that- tortured him saying that he needed more training because he can't even run away from his guardian and can't even control him in the first place.

A certain orange head saw him glancing outside the window every 3 seconds so she approached him. "Tsuna-kun, are you waiting for someone?" she asked. The brunette almost fell out of his seat when he saw her.

"E-Eh?! N-Nothing, Kyoko-chan. Don't mind me!" he stammered.

"Is that so?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-Yes." He answered.

_KRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

Every student took their respective seats and waited for the teacher to enter. The teacher entered and in the moment the teacher entered, the brunette caught a glimpse of three high school students walking in the hallway. One had a guitar case on his back, the other holding a bundle of roses in hand and the other holding a card. His eyes widened when they passed by their classroom.

_Aren't they supposed to come in? _he thought. _I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have to ask who Kyoko-chan is because she is very popular here…_

He waited for a few more minutes but there was nothing so he shrugged it off. _Maybe they'll come by later…_, he thought before he inwardly groaned as the teacher asked him to answer another question on the board…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The group of three high school students was shivering as they walked through the corridor of the middle school. They literally felt like marching to their deaths with every step they took.

"T-Tachibana, are you sure about the name?" the guy holding the bundle of roses, asked Tachibana, the leader of the group who had a guitar case on his back.

"I-I'm sure. I'm very sure it was the written name, Ryou." he said as he took the registration form from his bag and looked at the name again. He gently closed his eyes and sighed helplessly.

"B-But… it must be mistaken! It might be a different person!" the guy holding a card said. "I mean, we can look at the card to double check!"

"NO!" Tachibana's voice echoed. "Don't, Haruto." He answered, voice more lower this time. "We respect the privacy of our costumers. Don't dare open that letter and… and…" his voice faltered into a quivering one, "d-d-d-don't worry. T-t-t-t-this is the last one. Let's just brace ourselves." He said to his friends but more likely to himself.

The braced theirselves as they made their way to the Disciplinary Committee Room. Tachibana took a deep breath as he slowly raised his hand knocked slightly on the door.

_Knock Knock…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No response.

.

.

He knocked again, louder this time.

_Knock! Knock!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No response.

.

"Ne, Tachibana, I think let's just ditch this. I very much love my life, you know." Haruto said.

"Yeah, Tachibana. There's no need to be hasty about our death… I still want to live long…" Ryou said.

"No." Tachibana said, voice firm. "We must if we want to save Valentines for this person who requested the serenade. We can't possibly let this person down!"

The two groaned as they trudged after their leader who continued their death march. "Man… your fierce loyalty will really kill us, Tachibana…" they murmured, "and to whoever requested this, we hate you!"

* * *

Tsuna who was busy doing a seatwork, sneezed.

"You caught a cold, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-no.. I think someone is talking about me…" the brunette answered. _And I don't think it is a pleasant one… _he thought.

"Sawada and Yamamoto, keep quiet!"

* * *

The prefect was lying peacefully on the rooftop of the school. The winds were blowing slightly against him but against the warmth of the sun, it was soothing. Hibird landed on his fluffy forehead and sang his favorite Namimori Anthem in a sweet melody.

"Go now, little one. I want to sleep." He said to the bird. The bird complied and flew away, still singing the anthem. The prefect closed his eyes to sleep when he heard the slight creak of the rooftop door and footsteps.

_Three herbivores, _he judged from the footsteps. There was a silence that lingered and the prefect decided to let it off when he heard a strum of guitar.

(Song: I'll be by Edwin McCain. Disclaimer here! Warning: the lyrics are slightly altered.)

_**The strands in your eyes **_

_**that color them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

Hibari felt a vein pop on his head as he heard the song. He opened his eyes and glared at the three who stopped and felt their breathing stop.

_**And emeralds from mountains**_

_**Thrust toward the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

The prefect slowly sat up, never taking off his glare from the three. Steel gray eyes bore into the three, never revealing depth. He slowly took up his tonfa's and started to walk toward the three.

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

'_Yes, I think we three belong together. We're going to die!' _the three echoed in their mind. Chains went out from the tonfa's ends and wrapped around the three.

_**We are tied with the chains from the tonfa**_

The prefect was more annoyed when they didn't stop singing and continued..

_**We're scared for our lives**_

The tonfa swung….

_**We hang on a tonfa**_

He hit each of them irritatedly…

_**Instead of the gallows of pleasure that hang away from here….**_

_Bam! _

_**We are the great martyrs of love**_

_**We are love's suicide**_

_**We'll be in the hospital soon**_

_**We'll be greatest martyrs of love**_

_Whack!_

_**And tears fall, hasty on the rooftop**_

_Boogsh!_

_**As we lie awake in terror**_

_**You're the murderer, we are the murdered**_

_**We are alive but dead.**_

The prefect grunted and continued to swing, now with pleasure rather that frustration. Poor, poor, Tachibana…

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

He was the first one to be fit ferociously…

_**We are tied with the chains from the tonfa**_

Next will be poor Haruto…

_**We're scared for our lives**_

_Whack!_

_**We hang on a tonfa**_

Ryou…

_**Instead of the gallows of pleasure that hang away from here….**_

'Where was the comfort of the sun when you wanted it?' he thought as he looked at the sky, hanged from the tonfa, an incoming blow to his gut.

_**We are the great martyrs of love**_

_**We are love's suicide**_

_**We'll be in heaven soon**_

_**We'll be greatest martyrs of love**_

The three cowered in fear as the prefect smirked. Evilly~

_**And we've screamed out**_

_**We gave up**_

The three sported black eyes and bruises from the prefect who now took a bucket of water and splashed it on them, waking them up when they were supposedly in their comfort now in their dreamland…

_**We've fought our way back from the dead**_

_**We've fought now**_

_**For so long**_

_**Remembered the thing that you said…**_

"I'll bite you to death."

_**We are the great martyrs of love**_

_**We are love's suicide**_

_**We'll be in heaven soon**_

_**We'll be greatest martyrs of love**_

_**We'll be greatest martyrs of love**_

…_**.greatest martyrs of love…**_

(Song Ends)

Tachibana, who was bruised up from the body to the face, was barely recognizable. His friends had already passed out and left him. He tried to smile at the prefect but it turned into a grimace. "A-And t-that w-was b-brought to you by someone under the name Juudaime…" he said and passed out.

The prefect took note of the name, sounding ever so familiar to him. _Some herbivore is going to be bitten to death next. _He thought as he called some of his men from the Disciplinary Committee to clean up. He picked up the rose and card and took it along with him as he exited the rooftop.

* * *

_KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The brunette sighed as the class ended and no one came to serenade his crush. _I wonder if that was just a scam…_ he thought gloomily. And yet again, his friends were bombarded with girls and their chocolates unable to go to him. But this didn't matter to him as he sulked on his desk.

_Now, I have to spend my weekend with intense tutor/torture from a certain tutor…_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice rang throughout the classroom, quieting down the noise as everyone stared at the Vice Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee by the door of their classroom. The brunette stood up from his seat and answered, "Yes?"

"The Chairman asks for you in his office." The VC answered.

"HIIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san? B-but why?" the VC shrugged.

"He only said to bring you to the DC Room."

"O-okay…" I wonder what it is, he thought.

"Wait, Juudaime! I'm coming with you!" Gokudera said but a number of girls stood in his way.

"Hayato-sama, please accept my token of love!"

"Me too, Hayato-sama!"

"Gokudera-kun, accept my token of feelings too!"

The silverette was stuck and same was for Yamamoto who was in a very similar situation as him.

"Takeshi-sama, please accept my chocolate!"

"Yamamoto-kun, accept mine too!"

"Yamamoto-sama, accept mine please!"

The two were very much immovable at the moment and the brunette sighed as he took the steps towards a certain prefect's room…

* * *

The brunette cautiously knocked and received a cold "Come in" from the prefect. He entered the room timidly and closed the door. There he faced the cold, calculative eyes of the prefect.

"A-ano, H-Hibari-san, did you need something from me?" he asked. The prefect was silent for a moment and spoke in a cold voice.

"You have made some high school students skip classes to serenade during class hours. You have violated the school rules twice. And-"

"Wait!" the prefect glared at him. He gulped, "How was there a serenade? I thought it didn't….there was nothing! Nothing came!" he said.

"Feign in ignorance about this matter, herbivore, and I will bite you to death."

"HIIEE! I'm telling the truth, Hibari-san!"

There was another knock and the door opened, revealing the VC. "Hibari-san, this was found in the bag in one of the high school students." The prefect nodded in acknowledgement. The VC gave the folder to the Prefect before giving a bow and going out of the room.

The prefect checked the folder before tossing it to the brunette who clumsily caught it. He looked at the prefect in question and the prefect had to suppress his urge to bite him to death and get it over with. He shot him a read-it-stupid-herbivore look and the brunette understood.

There were ten people who registered and he was the last. "What about this, Hibari-san?" he asked. The prefect glared at him darkly. The brunette shrank a bit and continued to read through it. When he came into his registered form, his eyes widened.

**10****th**** registrator**

**Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**The person he wants to serenade:**

**Name: Kyoya-chan**

**Address: Namimori Chuu**

**Serenade with roses and a card will soon be on their way to your beloved. Ciao~**

"W-wait, Hibari-san! This is a mistake! That was supposed to be for Kyoko-chan!" he clamped a hand over his mouth. Hibari raised an elegant brow.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." he scoffed. "Regardless of it, I'll still bite you to death for disrupting my sleep with your mistake of a serenade."

"HIIEE!"

In a distance, a baby was smirking as he watched his student run down the hallways with the prefect on his tail. "You're still a long way from being a good mafia boss and a lover, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

A/N: please read and review! this is not mine...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

The brunette was walking home sporting a black eye and several bruises in his body. He held the roses in hand, the card in his bag. His two friends also had their hands full with chocolate. On Gokudera's side though, he was apologizing to his beloved boss all the way while Yamamoto laughed cheerily and also said his own apologies.

The brunette sighed wearily, "It's okay, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." He said, as they already reached their parting ways.

"No, Juudaime! I'm a disgrace of a right hand man! I apologize from the very depths of my heart—no, my soul!" the bomber did a dogeza in front of the brunette, true to his word.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Let's just give Tsuna our own Valentine gift for him now as our apology gift as well, 'kay?" the baseball ace coaxed. The brunette shot him a grateful look but a curious one as well.

"Tch. I was planning to, anyway." The bomber said. He fished out a silver bracelet with design of flames and an X in the center. "Sumimasen, Juudaime. This is the best that I can do…" he said as he scratched his head embarrassedly.

The brunette took it and smiled at the bomber. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun. It's beautiful and…" he looked at the bracelet, "Silver reminds me of you, Gokudera-kun. It's a good Valentine gift."

The bomber beamed with the praise, "I'm glad you liked it, Juudaime!"

"Maa, that's a nice gift, Gokudera." Yamamoto commented. The bomber scoffed.

"Of course! Everything I give to Juudaime must always be acceptable."

"Well, now that kind of makes me sad." He gave Tsuna one of his chocolates and grinned, "Sorry, Tsuna. I was planning to give you some home made sushi but I don't have one right now. Don't worry, I'll bring some later!" he said.

The brunette smiled and shoved the chocolate back to the baseball ace, "I'll just wait for real Valentine gift, Yamamoto. I can't possibly take what those girls gave to you." He said. Yamamoto just grinned and took the chocolate.

"Then, I'll see you at your house later!" he said.

"See you!" Tsuna answered back. Yamamoto waved as they parted ways.

"I'll be going as well, Juudaime. I'll come by your house later," the bomber promised.

"Okay. See you, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

"Tadaima…" the brunette announced as he took off his shoes.

"Okaeri, Tsuna-kun."

"Tadai—Kyoko-chan?!" The brunette stared in shock when he slowly found himself in one of his daydreams where Kyoko would greet him when he comes home. She is also wearing an apron which he would always envision she would be wearing when she greets him home. And to say that he was overwhelmed was an understatement.

"Okaeri, Tsuna-san!" another girl greeted.

"Haru!" the girl also used an apron which puzzled the brunette when his mother also came to greet him in the same apron.

"Okaa-san, Haru, Kyoko-chan. What are you guys doing?" he asked. The two girls shared a look and giggled. Nana came to him with a blindfold in hand.

"Can we blindfold you for a moment, Tsu-kun?" she asked.

"Eh? We'll okay…"

Nana put the blinds over his eyes

"No peeking, Tsu-kun."

The brunette sighed, "Hai, Hai." Tsuna felt a hand grab his and caused him to bend.

_Is this Kyoko-chan's hand? It is so small and…wait, small?_

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama will lead Dame-Tsuna to the surprise!" he felt himself being dragged by the child and with the lousy leading of the child, they bumped into the walls a few times before finally stopping.

"Mou, can't you have been a little gentler, Lambo? I still have bruises I got from Hibari-san, you know…" the brunette complained as he stretched his back.

"Hmp! Lambo-san was not the clumsy one!" the 5 yr old child retorted.

"Hai, hai. Okaa-san, can you take off the blinds now?"

"Just a minute, Tsu-kun!"

The brunette sighed again and now, he was being dragged by a bigger hand than Lambo's. "Take a seat, Tsuna-nii."

"Thanks, Fuuta." Tsuna answered as he sat on the wooden chair.

"I'll nurse some of your bruises, Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

"E-eh?! N-no need! I'll do them later myself!" the brunette protested.

"Iie! I insist, Tsuna-san!" the girl said stubbornly.

"Can l also help, Tsuna-kun?"Kyoko said.

"E-Eh! No I really must do them myself!" the brunette answered.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should also learn to respect decisions of ladies"

"Reborn!"

"That's a part of treating ladies right, Dame-Tsuna. Remember that." his tutor reminded.

The brunette sighed before complying with the girls wishes. After a lot of nursing and bandaging of his bruises (which he could not even see because of the blindfold), he was finally ready.

"Done! You can take off your blinds now, Tsu-kun!"

The brunette removed his blindfold and was astounded with the chocolate cake that was beautifully designed with "_Happy Valentine" _and a few hearts.

"Do you like it, Tsu-kun? Haru, Kyoko and the kids helped me prepare it." His mother said.

"I like it, okaa-san. Thank you, Haru, Kyoko-chan, Lambo, Fuuta, minna." The brunette said.

The doorbell rang and Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived. Yamamoto smiled at the girls, "Seems like we're in time after all." He set down the sushi on the table and they all gathered.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tsuna-kun!" they chorused.

The brunette was deeply touched with their efforts that he almost cried. (except he can't,)

"Thank you, everyone. I really don't have anything in return but…" he took the roses and handed each one for them.

"Happy Valentines too, minna!"

_Valentine with family is really the best!_

"Hmp. You did it, Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"Eh?"

"You took another step forward into becoming a mafia boss."

"HIIIEE!"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Well, dunno really if that worked well... don't also know what to do with the card. Should I make an omake about it or something? R & R please!


End file.
